Sigrun
} |name = Sigrun |image = Sigrun.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Dwarf |class = Rogue |specialization = Legionnaire Scout |voice = Natalia Cigliuti |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Sigrun is a casteless female dwarf rogue who became a member of the Legion of the Dead. She fought the darkspawn in the Deep Roads with other members of the Legion, but is the last survivor of her group. She is a recruitable companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Involvement Sigrun is first encountered being dragged by Darkspawn then wriggling free at Knotwood Hills, during the Last of the Legion. Once the initial battle is over, she realizes that she doesn't want to run any more; she wants to fight the darkspawn who are responsible for slaughtering her group in the Deep Roads. Sigrun also suspects that the darkspawn are breeding an army at the old, abandoned dwarven fortress of Kal'Hirol. If so, she's going to do something about it. After the broodmothers are dealt with she can join the Grey Wardens, by completing the quest Sigrun's Joining. If the Sigrun is in the party when they are in City of Amaranthine, she may encounter an old friend. This triggers her companion quest, Sigrun's Roguish Past. In this quest, the Warden can help her resolve her feelings. Due to a bug, the quest won't trigger if you have started the Law and Order quest. Epilogue * If the Warden does not do any of Sigrun's companion quests, spares the Architect while Sigrun is present, and passes a persuasion check, Sigrun will lose her purpose after the fight with the Mother. She withdraws from her friends in the Order and speaks to them less each day. One morning, Sigrun is simply absent, her bed made and her trunk emptied. A young recruit who has been up in the night says she left for her Calling. * If the Warden spares the Architect without doing any of her quests (joining, companion quest), and fails the persuasion check, she will end up opposing the commander and vanishes into the Deep Roads where she will find her death, this time not running away from it. * If the Warden completed her Companion Quest and then says that he/she *doesn't want to lose a friend* after the battle at Vigil's Keep, then Sigrun will stay with the Warden, sometimes leaving him/her, joking about her death, but always coming back. * Although Sigrun seemed intent on leaving for her Calling, departing for the Deep Roads to finish what she started in Kal'Hirol, the Warden-Commander had a knack for finding important and absolutely urgent things to occupy the dwarf. And so Sigrun delayed her long walk into the darkness for several decades, even though she never stopped cracking jokes about needing to throw herself at death. * If the Warden defends Amaranthine, Sigrun was the one to lead the battle against the Darkspawn during the attack on Vigil's Keep with another army at her back. Once again, she and a legion faced the Darkspawn with no hope of survival. This time she did not run. * If the Warden doesn't recruit Sigrun among the Grey Wardens, Sigrun leaves Kal'Hirol for the Deep Roads, to fulfil her duty as a Legionnaire of the Dead. Many years later, a group of Grey Wardens battling in the roads recounted of a perky little dwarf fighting alone and mumbling of her death. Quests Gifts Sigrun likes various curiosities of the surface world. }} Initial statistics Class: Rogue Specialization: Legionnaire Scout Gear Sigrun specific gear Initial gear Plot skills As you befriend Sigrun and gain her approval, she will gain additional skills: Dialogue points Below are the spots where dialogue may be initiated with Sigrun. On the PC, it may sometimes be hard to find the correct spot to do so; make sure to press "tab" and rotate the camera if the relevant trigger is not possible to select. * Kal'Hirol: cliff by the entrance of the Thaig. * City of Amaranthine: The table of the weaponsmith in the market district. * Wending Wood: Tree near the bandit camp, at the beginning of the area. * Vigil's Keep - Throne Room: A book in the bookcase behind Sigrun. Quotes * "In the Legion, death looms over us constantly, like... like a dirty uncle. Here, death seems distant." * "Isn't perspective wonderful? You'd think people who are so tall would have more of it." * "I was told that evil always triumphs because good is stupid, but..." * (Examining the bookshelf in Vigil's Keep) "This one is a Nevarran romance--pretty spicy, too, from the looks of it. What's an Antivan milk sandwich? Oh. Oh, I see. I'll just... put that back." * (In Kal'Hirol, after mentioning you already met the Architect) "What's meeting with a darkspawn like? 'Hello, I'm a darkspawn, would you like some tea?'" * (Ironically, to Nathaniel) "The darkness of the Deep Roads has seeped into my soul. The world is dead, my heart is black. Alas. Woe. Woe!" * "That...that ghoul there! He has my weapon! That thieving little... nug-snuggler!" * (When someone fails to pick a lock) "Ugh! Fail!" * (After combat) "I guess I'm still alive! Funny how that keeps happening!" * "We are warriors, already dead to our people." Trivia * Sigrun is a female first name of Germanic origin. Like many early Germanic names it consists of two elements put together. In this case these elements are 'sig' (meaning 'victory') and 'rune' (meaning 'secret'). * In the old Norse poems Helgakviða Hundingsbana, Sigrún is the name of a Valkyrie. * After rescuing Sigrun, she complains about a broken rib. When she joins your party she will be afflicted with the injury "Broken Bone", giving penalties to dexterity (easily fixed with a Lesser Injury Kit). * If a save is imported from Dragon Age: Origins with the Dwarf Commoner, Sigrun will know and be in awe of Warden. Stating that he/she is "The Duster that left to join the Grey Wardens" and would ask you to sign her helmet. * If The Warden is imported from Dragon Age: Origins with a Dwarf Noble, Sigrun will recognize the player and state that she heard of the player's death in the Deep Roads. * "I was told that evil always triumphs because good is stupid, but..." is a reference to Mel Brooks Spaceballs film. The line is "now you see that evil will always triumph because good is dumb" and is said by Dark Helmet to Lone Starr during their battle. * Sigrun is the first and only female dwarf companion to date (unless the Warden is female and chose the Dwarf Commoner Origin or Dwarf Noble Origin, and without counting Shale). * In Dragon Age II, during the quest, The Paragon's Heir, if Anders is in the party, he will comment that he once knew a dwarf from the Legion of the Dead, Sigrun. * Strangely despite being in the Legion and having armour called Legionnaire Scout armour, it is Oghren, a non-Legion dwarf, who wears Armour of the Legion, While Sigrun's armour looks like normal dwarven armour. Bugs * Starting or completing the Law and Order quest makes it impossible to initiate Sigrun's companion quest which usually triggers in Amaranthine when walking - with her in party - by the east side of town past Constable Aidan. The cutscene will not be played and her personal quest will remain unavailable for the rest of the game. A way to avoid this is to leave the Law and Order quest untouched, which means not to follow the Smuggler and not to offer help to Constable Aidan until you completed Sigrun's quest. For further details see the walkthrough of Sigrun's Roguish Past. On PC this bug can be corrected with an unofficial bugfix which is available here: http://social.bioware.com/project/3129/. There is no fix for the 360 version. * There is a so-called "+100 approval bug" that may occur for any companion, in this case Sigrun, which will increase the rating by +100 points upon taking any action that changes approval (like giving gifts, certain conversations or interactions with the gameworld). Quests known to alter the approval of a certain character should therefore only be completed after recruiting him/her into your party. For Sigrun these are namely the quests from the Blight Orfans Notis Bord, it is recommended not to initiate any of these before you actually recruited her. * If Sigrun is recruited as the very last one companion, you can't conclude her joining as Varel doesn't have the dialog option for it, but this can be worked around by going back to Vigil's Keep and talking to Varel before you destroy the Broodmothers. Gallery File:Sigrun-01.jpg File:Sigrun-02.jpg File:Sigrun-03.jpg File:Sigrun-04.jpg See also * Codex entry: Sigrun Category: Potentially Deceased Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dwarves Category:Rogues Category:Legion of the Dead Category:Companions Category:Grey Wardens